What a Boy Wants
by eudyptulaminor
Summary: Updated chapters! 38 Additional ending on chapter 6! Find out Sev's mystery love! After Harry becomes a godlike creature, he decides to seduce and capture the creature that stole his heart. Warning slash hpdm
1. The New Harry

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the character you are about to read about. I do not own anybody. Damn.  
  
The second that Harry Potter stepped onto Platform 9 and ¾ for his seventh and final year, heads turned. And this time it wasn't because he was The-Boy-Who-Lived, for everyone didn't even know who this mysterious stranger was. The students were hoping it was their newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher (their last one was eaten by the colony of Acromantulas in the Dark Forest), while the parents were hoping he was dropping off a younger sibling (yes, even the married ones).  
  
Now, you may be asking yourself, why is everyone looking at Mr. Harry Potter like he is the best dessert they will ever have? Well, to tell you the truth, over the past two months, he became hot. Now, I don't just mean, drop dead gorgeous, I mean so hot that everyone wants him, even the people who don't swing that way.  
  
Over the summer, the Dursley's made him work with a local construction company (they said it was to pay them back for everything over the years). Harry, not being one to complain, agreed. His theory was that it would take his mind off everything that was going on in his life and get him out of the house. Well, after two months of working outdoors from sunrise to sunset, our favorite hero developed somewhat of a gorgeous tan and some killer muscles. Also, with the money that the Dursley's managed not to steal, Harry went out and bought himself new glasses and a whole new wardrobe. The end result: so hot you could cook an egg on him.  
  
But enough of that; lets go back to our hero. When Harry stepped onto the platform, he was not as oblivious as everyone thinks. He noticed that everyone was staring at him. But he though it was either because he was The-Boy-Who-Lived, or he a huge stain from breakfast on the front of his shirt. So he looked down at the white tank top he had on. No stain. He looked back up and smiled at the people around him, which in turn made them all blush and look away. He was about to ask someone what was wrong when he saw his best friends, looking for him.  
  
"Ron, Mione! How about we go and get a compartment before they're all full?" he asked as he approached them from behind.  
  
"There you are! We," what ever they were though was lost as they turned around and got a good look at their best friend who they hadn't seen all summer.  
  
"What?" Harry asked as he saw them giving him the same response that everyone else on the platform was giving him. "Is there something wrong? Do I have a huge something that I'm just not seeing?"  
  
While his friends pondered over the irony of the question, Seamus came up beside them and asked, "aren't you guys going to introduce me to your friend?" as he looked Harry up and down.  
  
"Seamus, its me, Harry," by this point, Harry was a little annoyed.  
  
"Harry? Damn. Can I eat you?"  
  
"What!"  
  
"What he means is," Hermione started to interject.  
  
"Can I eat you? You are massively hot. I want to see what you taste like."  
  
While Hermione and Ron were throwing a fit about the inappropriateness of that statement, Harry leaned over and whispered in Seamus' ear, "I taste like chocolate and strawberries." He then dragged the still protesting Hermione and Ron away from the open mouthed Seamus.  
  
When they were in the safety of their compartment, Ron asked, "what did you tell Seamus, I don't think I have ever seen him like that. If I had a camera, I would have taken a picture."  
  
Harry shrugged. "I told him what I tasted like."  
  
This time it was Hermione and Ron who were shocked. When Hermione finally found her voice, she asked, "and how exactly would you know what you taste like?"  
  
Harry leaned forward and said, "extensive research." He then leaned back and asked the question he had wanted to ask since he saw everyone staring at him. "Now, I have a question. Why exactly is everyone looking at me funny?"  
  
"Have you looked in a mirror lately? You're hot. And I don't just mean hot, you have a god-like appearance to you that makes you seem other worldly."  
  
Harry just stared at his friend. He then turned to Ron and asked, "Is this true?"  
  
The red head just managed to nod. "I hate to break it to you, but even I kinda want you, and I am in love with Hermione."  
  
"Wow. That would explain a lot then." Harry was silent as he pondered the ramifications of his new exquisiteness. Once the train had started, he asked another question. "And you think everyone wants me?"  
  
Startled by the abruptness of the question, Hermione answered, "Everyone. I think when we get to school; even Professor Snape would want you."  
  
"Really? That's interesting. Can I get your help on something?"  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"Well, I don't know how you guys are going to take this, but I'm in love."  
  
"That's great! Who is it? How long? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" exclaimed a very excited Hermione.  
  
"Well, the thing is, you don't like him very much, at least I don't think so."  
  
"Well, that shouldn't, wait, did you just say him?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry smiled. "Surprise! I'm gay, well, bi really. You aren't going to hate me now, are you?"  
  
"No, why should it matter? We still like Seamus. Except when his gets a little too excited and starts hitting on everything with two legs," answered Ron with a shudder.  
  
"Anyways, can you guys still help me?"  
  
"Depends. What exactly would this help entail?" the ever thoughtful Hermione asked.  
  
"Not much, just try to be nice to him when you find out who it is and try not to let on that I actually do get their sexual innuendoes. If they knew that, I don't think I would be able to walk down the hall without getting jumped. Especially by Seamus. And as sexy as he is, he's not my type."  
  
"You can't be serious!"  
  
"Actually, I can be. In case you have forgotten, that is my godfather."  
  
"Harry! That's all you want us to do?"  
  
"Yeah, if you could be nice, that would help a lot. But I think that I could do a lot on my own. After all, I am Quiddich captain and Head Boy."  
  
"You're Head Boy? Congratulations! I was wondering who I would be working with!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Congratulations on making Head Girl. Although, it isn't that much of a surprise."  
  
"So, who is it that you love?" Ron asked, desperate to change the subject.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you, it might ruin my chances," answered Harry with a grin.  
  
"How could it ruin your chances?"  
  
"Someone might overhear, you might tell people, and you would look at him differently. I really don't want to risk it. Besides, I don't even know if he is gay yet."  
  
"You don't know, Harry!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are going to seduce someone who could not even like guys!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Whatever Hermione might have retorted was cut off as the door was flung open to reveal Draco Malfoy standing on the other side. "Well, well. I guess the rumors are true."  
  
"What rumors?" asked Harry.  
  
"The rumors that the new teacher is hot. Although, why you would want to hang around these Gryffindor scum is beyond me."  
  
"There's a new teacher? And he's hot? Where is he?" Harry asked, now very excited. Beside him, Hermione and Ron were struggling to control their laughter.  
  
"You mean you aren't the new teacher?" asked a very confused Draco.  
  
"No, I'm the Head Boy. But could you direct me to this hot new teacher? I feel it is my duty to welcome him properly."  
  
"If you aren't the new teacher, then there is no new teacher. Who exactly are you?"  
  
"You don't recognize me? And here I thought our relationship meant more to you then that. After all, I think we've set a new record for the number of fights during one week."  
  
"Potter?" a disbelieving Malfoy sputtered.  
  
"You do remember! I feel so lucky! Now, I was trying to have a decent conversation with my friends before you so rudely interrupted. So take the hint and leave."  
  
Malfoy stood there for a few more seconds before slamming the door shut, breaking the glass. "Wow, that was amazing. I don't think I've ever seen him so flushed. Do it again," Ron said in a dreamy voice as his girlfriend fixed the door.  
  
Harry just laughed and went back to planning his seduction of his mystery lover with his friends. 


	2. The Letters

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. I also do not own Disney. I am the proud owner of four cute little wind-up penguin dancers though.  
  
When Harry stepped into the Great Hall later that evening, he could feel his teacher's eyes on him. He could feel the lust coming from several of them, male and female. He could also feel the knowing twinkle that he had come to associate with his mentor, Albus Dumbledore, twinkle just a little more. He sat down with his friends and waited for the sorting to get over so he could eat. After all, he was a seventeen-year-old boy and they only have two things on their minds: food and sex. And Harry certainly had both on his mind.  
  
While everyone in the hall was looking at him, he was secretly stealing glances to his sexy love. He loved the way his hair softly rested on his shoulders, the way his eyes gave away his emotions, and the way he held himself, ever the Slythern.  
  
Harry was so caught up in his secret gazing that he failed to notice when the sorting was over and the food was enticing his senses. He quickly composed himself and proceeded to eat everything in site, much to the displeasure of the occupants of the hall, who with every bite he took, wished they could be the food that he was so skillfully devouring.  
  
Dessert was just starting when Hedwig flew in and dropped a letter in both Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy's plates. Both recipients could not control the look of shock that overcame their face upon receiving a letter from the infamous snowy owl. They both quickly opened their letters and dropped them just as quickly. Knowing eyes met emerald in quick understanding, a small nod of the head showing acknowledgement. Stunned eyes were still in shock as they too locked with emerald. There was no nod of acknowledgement this time, only confusion. But it was not the stunned eyes that showed the confusion; it was the emerald, in a clever ruse to throw the still stunned orbs off track. When the owner of the stunned eyes held up the letter, Harry showed with his eyes that he knew nothing of what it said or what it was about. This left our favorite Slythern in an even more confused state, as he was sure it was his owl that had dropped the letter in his plate. But someone else could have used his owl, anyone on the train, in fact.  
  
The feast ended shortly after, leaving everyone free to go dream and plot their capture of the god-like creature that was gracing their presence for the next ten months.  
Meanwhile, in the Head Boy's room, the current Head Boy was sitting with the current Head Girl, her boyfriend, and everyone's favorite Irish Gryffindor.  
  
"So, Harry," Seamus began.  
  
"So, Seamus," retorted Harry.  
  
"I have no chance do I?" he answered honestly.  
  
"No chance."  
  
"Damn. We could have made music, too."  
  
"Yeah, probably really bad music that nobody want to listen," Ron interjected.  
  
"Hey! I make music, damned good music!" Seamus said.  
  
"Are you sure that it isn't just in your head?" asked Hermione very politely.  
  
Seamus thought for a second before answering. "You know, I think you might be right. Damn. And here I was thinking I was good."  
  
"Oh, I don't doubt it. But nobody makes music. Except people who actually make music," said Ron.  
  
"That made little to no sense. But sadly I still understood it," Harry said as he shook his head.  
  
"Now, Harry, I still don't understand how you are going to accomplish this. How do you even know he is gay?" the always thinking Hermione asked.  
  
"You are just going to have to trust me on this one. It was something he yelled at me sometime last year. It got me thinking and in turn, paying attention to everything he did. And trust me, the signs all point to he would prefer the company of males to females."  
  
"Whatever you say, mate. Best of luck to you. I don't think anyone can crack that icy exterior," Ron said shacking his head.  
  
"Trust me. If what you guys say is true, then I will have him screaming my name by Christmas."  
  
"Too much information!"  
Meanwhile, down in the dark depths of the dungeons, the recipient of a very vague love note was silently pondering whom it could be from. The way it was written left one to wonder if it was written by a male or a female. He certainly hoped it was a male who had penned the very well written letter, or else they would be getting a rude awakening when they found out he preferred the company of his own gender.  
  
I love the way you try to hide what you are feeling, only to have your eyes betray you.  
  
This person obviously had spent a good deal of time watching him, for no one else had ever noticed how his eyes really did convey his real emotions.  
  
I love the way you look when you are hunched over a potion, trying desperately to block out the world while you concentrate on the subtle science and the exact art of potion making.  
  
They had defiantly spent a lot of time watching him. He could rarely ever be seen hunched over a cauldron, and if he was, he knew that he was indeed trying to block out the world. But he was under the firm impression that everyone thought it was just his nature to be a prat to everyone when he didn't want to be bothered.  
  
Most of all, I love it when you get angry or upset and your eyes flash. I know then that I have struck a cord, for not a lot could get your eyes to show the emotion that your perfect face is showing the world.  
  
It was this that made him think that it was Potter who had sent the letter. Not many people, if any, could get him really upset, Potter being on the top of a very short list. But there was no way that the Golden Gryffindor could ever return the feelings that he himself had been hiding for a good part of a year. It was almost laughable. But it was those feelings for the god-like creature that now graced the halls that made him one of the few that could get his genuinely upset.  
  
With a sigh, the owner of the unsigned love letter stood up and went to bed, hoping tomorrow would shed light on who his mystery lover was. 


	3. Step 1

DISCLAIMER: I am not the proud owner of Harry Potter; that title falls to JK Rowling.  
  
Harry woke up the next day ready to put his seduction plan in action. His first step was just to see how his sexy Slythern really felt about him. That required him to catch is prey alone and unsuspecting. Which was why he was hiding in the shadows of the dungeons, waiting for his prey to emerge.  
  
And Harry wasn't disappointed. He knew that his love always was up early, if only to escape the horrors that were his dorm mates. So when Draco Malfoy passed by his hiding place early that morning, Harry was more than prepared. He quietly followed him until they reached the stairs. Then, he made his presence known.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
Draco jumped and almost lost his balance. He quietly cursed and spun around. "Potter?" he asked, "what are you doing?"  
  
"Standing on the stairs, what does it look like I'm doing?" was the coy response.  
  
Draco walked down a few stairs so he was standing on the stair right above the one that Harry was currently occupying. "Were you following me?"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"It seems like something you Gryffindorks would do."  
  
"Well, rest assured, I wasn't following you," answered Harry honestly. 'I was stalking you and getting a very good look at your ass,' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"What were you doing in the dungeons? There are dangerous things down there, and if you're not careful, Dumbledore's little Golden Boy is going to find himself in the Hospital wing again, or worse, in somebody's stomach."  
  
"Malfoy, I didn't know you cared!"  
  
"I don't care, Potter. I would just hate for you to be killed by something before I even had a chance to kill you myself."  
  
"Lets make a deal; I'll refrain from getting myself killed, just so you can kill me yourself. That way, I at least I know my killer has a heart."  
  
"Potter, I don't know where you get off thinking I have a heart. Or where you get off thinking at all. But let me assure you that I do not have a heart and that I will be the last thing you see before your pitiful life comes to an end."  
  
"Oh, I don't doubt that last part. But I do know that you have a heart. It's your eyes that betray you, time and time again, it's your eyes that show your true feelings, the ones that you are trying to hide, and it's your eyes that tell me right now that you want to keep me safe. Your eyes don't lie, Draco. Remember that." With that, Harry walked past the stunned Slythern and continued to the Great Hall with a smile on his face.  
  
*^*^*^*^  
  
For Draco's part, he was stunned. Stunned is putting it mildly. Staggered, dumbfounded, flabbergasted, and thunderstruck would be better terms. He was beyond speechless - he couldn't even think.  
  
So there he was, standing on the stairs, not moving a muscle. It was five minutes before he even closed his mouth, only to have it fall back open with his first thought. Your eyes betray you. 'The same words from the letter.' Another few minutes passed before his next conscious thought. 'He called me Draco.'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ten minutes after Harry left for the Great Hall, Professor Snape came across Draco, looking like someone had cursed him.  
  
"Draco, are you alright?"  
  
This seemed to snap the still thunderstruck teen out of whatever he was in. "I'm fine Professor," he somehow managed to croak out.  
  
"Did someone curse you?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "No. Nobody cursed me."  
  
"Then what happened?" The Potion Master did have some idea of what had caused his godson to go into such a stupor, he just didn't want to admit it to him.  
  
"Do you remember what I told you this summer?"  
  
"You told me a lot of things. Which topic does this have to do with?"  
  
"You remember what I told you about a certain Gryffindor?"  
  
"How could I forget? If I remember correctly, I told you that that would be one of the most dangerous relationships you could get yourself into."  
  
"I remember. But you also told me that if we survived the war, it would also be one of the better relationships I would find."  
  
"But what does this have to do with why you are standing in the middle of the stairs, looking like you just saw Voldermort dance around you in a dress?"  
  
Both men shuddered at the thought.  
  
"I just had a talk with a certain Gryffindor. I think he wrote that letter."  
  
"Ah, the letter."  
  
"He told me that my eyes betray me. Exactly how it say in the letter!"  
  
"Is it not possible that because you want him to have written the letter, that you are taking every word he says and twisting it so it sounds like he did?"  
  
There was a pause before the blond answered. "I guess that's possible."  
  
"Why would Potter have written that letter? You two have been enemies for the past six years. Why would he think of you any different?"  
  
The response was so quiet that Snape almost missed it. "He said I had a heart."  
  
For this, Professor Snape had no answer.  
  
*^*^*^*^  
  
Harry was almost done with his breakfast when Draco and Professor Snape entered the Great Hall. Harry noticed that Draco refused to even look his direction, while Snape looked at him and winked.  
  
It was times like this that Harry was glad that he had made friends with the greasy git that is Professor Snape last year. He now had someone on the inside, helping him to his ultimate goal; snagging Draco Malfoy as his own.  
  
Harry often thought back to the day when their friendship first started. It was a day that changed his whole outlook on life.  
  
*^*^FLASHBACK*^*^*^  
  
It was two o'clock in the morning and another Order of the Phoenix meeting had just ended. As usual, Harry stayed behind to talk with his godfather. But this time, when he left, Professor Snape was leaving as well. Harry, being the Gryffindor that he was, saw an opportunity and he took it.  
  
For weeks, even since he had returned for his sixth year, Harry had been wondering exactly why the Potions Professor seemed to hate him. And now he was finally getting a chance to find out.  
  
"Professor Snape!"  
  
"What is it you insolent little brat? It is rather late and I would like to get some sleep and prepare myself for the horrors that is Longbottom."  
  
"I was just wondering why you hate me so much."  
  
This one sentence stopped the older wizard dead in his tracks. This is where Harry's courage started to waver.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I was wondering why you hated me so much. I've been thinking about it, and I really haven't done anything to you, so I was wondering where all this hatred was coming from."  
  
Without turning around, Snape answered the curious Gryffindor. "You always have everything handed to you on a golden platter. You are the world's savior, when what you did, you can't even remember. You are rewarded for breaking the rules, just like your father. But mostly, it is because nobody can hate you, not even Voldermort."  
  
Harry was stunned, especially by that last part. "You're wrong, sir."  
  
Snape turned around. "And what exactly am I wrong about?"  
  
"People hate me. Voldermort certainly does. You just admitted you did, and I'm sure that over half of the Slythern's hate me."  
  
"And that is where you are wrong. I know for a fact that not one of the Slytherns hate you personally. They hate what you stand for, they hate that you do get everything handed to you on that damned golden plate, and they hate the fact that they could never be you, never do what you do."  
  
Harry stayed silent, taking in all of what he was told. Snape continued. "Voldermort doesn't hate you personally either. He hates the fact that he can't hate you, the fact that you are so pure, so innocent. He hates the fact that he can't kill you. You unnerve him more than anything. He can't understand how you can still exist." Snape took a deep breath before continuing again. "And I certainly don't hate you. I have been trying to get you to understand that not everyone in this world is going to like you, not everyone is going to stand behind you when you fight that last fight. There will be people against you all the way, and you just have to deal with it."  
  
"But there are still people who hate me."  
  
"Who? Nobody I know."  
  
"The Dursleys."  
  
"What, your family? They probably worship the ground you walk on. Having The-Boy-Who-Lived live with them is probably a real treat."  
  
"They hate me. For ten years I lived in the cupboard under the stairs. After that, it didn't get much better. Sure I got a bedroom, but my things were locked in the same cupboard I lived in. They never passed up an opportunity to remind me that I was a freak. I don't think I have ever been called by my real name in that house. It has always been 'boy' or 'freak.' Hell, coming here and being called by my last name was a real treat, as long as I wasn't called those names anymore. So trust me when I say that you are wrong and that people do hate me. My life has not been handed to me on a golden platter. The first ten years of my life, it was a struggle to survive every day! So forgive me when I don't believe you." By the time Harry had ended his rant, he was yelling.  
  
Both fell silent once Harry was finished.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Harry after a few minutes.  
  
"I should be the one who should be apologizing. I had a misconception of you that affected the way that I treated you."  
  
"Everyone has the same misconception. I made sure of that when I learned that I was everyone's hero."  
  
"How about we go back to my quarters and finish this conversation. I don't think the middle of the hall is the best place to be confessing our feelings."  
  
"As long as you don't call me Potter anymore."  
  
"I think I can arrange that."  
  
That conversation and the one that followed in Snape's quarters opened Harry's eyes. The next morning at breakfast, he looked at the Slythern's that he though hated him and saw nothing of the sort in their eyes. He took a step back and listened to their conversations from an outsider's point of view and found that there was no feeling behind the hate.  
  
His biggest surprise came when he looked in to Draco's eyes during one of their fights. He saw desperation, longing, and what looked like love in those silver orbs. He saw none of the emotions that his words and his face were portraying. It was during the next month that his feelings for the sexy blonde grew into something other than hatred, that they grew into something resembling love.  
  
*^*^END FLASHBACK*^*^*  
  
Harry shook his head to clear out the memories that had surfaced. He really did owe a lot to his Professor. He had found the love of his life because he was forced to see things in a different light. His potion grade now reflected what he earned. His nightmares had decreased because he had someone to talk to who understood what it was like to see those horrible images. (Plus the fact that he had someone who could brew him Dreamless Sleep Potion didn't hurt.) Most of all, he owed Snape his life. Without him there for him after his last encounter with Voldermort, he would have killed himself a long time ago.  
  
'But enough depressing thoughts,' thought Harry. 'Today is all about winning Draco over. Although, I don't think it will be too hard.'  
  
When Harry noticed that everyone in the room was drooling instead of eating, he quickly made his exit to go contemplate his next move by the lake. 


	4. Step 2 and dream

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters you are about to read about. I barely own anything!  
  
Since it was a Sunday, Harry didn't have to worry about going to classes. But because of that, he forgot to go to lunch. So it was mid- afternoon when Ron, Hermione, and Seamus came out looking for him.  
  
"There you are! We've been looking all over for you," said Hermione as she sat down beside him.  
  
"Sorry, I've been thinking."  
  
"That's okay, mate. How did it go this morning?" asked Ron.  
  
"Really well. I now know that he does indeed care. I think that breaking him down won't be too hard," replied Harry, still lost in thought.  
  
"What if he already likes you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What if Malfoy already has a crush on you?"  
  
"I never thought of that." Harry stayed quiet while he thought of how his plan would have to change if that were true. In the end, he said, "I really don't think that would change anything. Being who he is, he won't want to do anything about it. He will want to take the high road and not fall victim to my seduction, if only to say that he is the only one that is immune."  
  
"So, nothing changes."  
  
"No, I don't think so. But I'll look for that next time I see him."  
  
"I think you had better come in. You did miss lunch you know."  
  
"Really? What time is it?"  
  
"Around two."  
  
They fell silent and just took in the beauty that was around them. Until Harry asked, "Seamus, why are you here?"  
  
"I missed you Harry," was the Irishman's response.  
  
"No, really. You never used to hang out with us before, why are you now? What happened to Dean?"  
  
"Dean and Lavender are pretty into each other. Almost as bad as these two," gesturing to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"And besides, now I can brag about talking and sitting next to the hottest man alive."  
  
"I really don't think Ron's that hot, but hey, if you want to brag about it," Harry teased.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You do realize that if you hadn't already said that I have no chance, I would be trying to jump you every time I saw you," Seamus said with a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Why do you think I said it?"  
  
This time it was Seamus who said, "Hey!"  
  
*^*^*^^*^  
  
Down in the dungeons, Draco was lost in thought. He knew that he had feelings for the Boy-Who-Lived, but he didn't really know what to do about them. And if he was correct in assuming that the letter he received was from the dark-haired sex god, then he knew that Harry was going to try his hardest to get inside his pants. Draco didn't know whether to feel pleased that someone found him hot enough to do that, or disgusted with himself because he felt the same way about that person.  
  
Draco was no stranger to people wanting inside his often very tight pants. Before Harry had turned god-like, Draco was the object of many girls' fantasies. And he reveled in that fact. Draco was the obtainable kind of hot. He was the bad-boy with the good boy looks. His platinum blond hair had grown out so that it was now past his shoulders; it was an odd day when he actually had it framing his face.  
  
But now.  
  
Now the object of his fantasies had to come back hotter than him and steal all his glory. What made it even worse was the fact that it seemed that he was the only one left who wanted a piece of the bad-boy of Slythern.  
  
Draco was so lost in his thoughts that he never realized that he fell asleep somewhere in the middle of thinking of the hotness that is Harry Potter.  
  
*^*^*^*DREAM*^*^*  
  
Draco was wandering around the castle late at night. He was trying to get away from his dorm-mates who wouldn't stop pestering him about one thing or another. When he finally looked up to see where he was, he found himself in front of a painting that had Salzar Slythern and Godric Gryffindor bent over a parchment arguing.  
  
"No, I won't allow it," Godric argued.  
  
"Why not? It is a perfectly reasonable request," Salzar countered.  
  
"He's one of mine!"  
  
"And the other is one of mine, what's your point?"  
  
Draco was now curious as to what two of the founders were arguing about. "Excuse me, who are you talking about?"  
  
Both founders paused, their hands halfway to their wands. They turned to the intruder in their conversation and Godric said, "and who might you be?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy. Who are you talking about?" he asked again.  
  
Godric and Salzar exchanged a glance. "That does not concern you."  
  
Before Draco could respond with something vile, the portrait swung open to reveal one Harry Potter, sans shirt and pants. Draco could only stare.  
  
"Godric, Salzar, what are you arguing about at this hour? I could hear you all the way in my room!" the obviously woken up Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you. But what you might find of interest is this wanderer of the night. And that Flich is coming down the hall."  
  
Harry looked around and grabbed Draco, pulling him inside.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" screeched Draco.  
  
"Do you want to be caught by Flich?"  
  
"I'm a prefect, he couldn't get me in trouble."  
  
"He could if you were in the teacher's hall. What are you doing here anyways?"  
  
"I got lost in thought and didn't know where I was heading. What are you doing in the teacher's hall?"  
  
"Head Boy and Head Girl's room are down here," he answered, as if this explained it all. It actually did, but Draco didn't see it that way.  
  
There was silence as they waited for Flich to move on to another part of the castle. Once they could no longer hear his footsteps, Draco felt it was safe to talk again. "I'll just be leaving then."  
  
Draco was stopped from leaving though when he was slammed against the portrait. "Don't I get a reward for saving your hide?" asked Harry with a strange look in his eyes.  
  
"I don't think," started Draco, but he was unable to finish due to the fact that he now had a very delectable pair of lips pressing against his. After a few moments, he recovered from his shock to respond with the same fervor. When Draco felt a warm pair of hands make their way under his shirt to touch the skin on his back, he involuntarily moaned. Harry took this as an opening and caressed the inside of Draco's mouth with his tongue. This caused Draco to melt even more.  
  
When the need for oxygen became too much for them, they broke apart only to have their foreheads rest together and their hands never stop roaming.  
  
"The way I see it, you have two options. You can either leave right now, and this never happens again, or we can go back to the bedroom," whispered Harry.  
  
Draco responded by pushing off against the wall and pressing his lips against his soon to be lover once more. Since he didn't know his way around, he had to let Harry guide him blindly into their final destination.  
  
Once inside the door, Harry quickly worked on taking off Draco's clothes. Once that task was accomplished, he pushed the blonde sex-god on the bed and pounced.  
  
^*^*^*^*^END DREAM*^*^*^*  
  
Draco found himself very rudely interrupted when he felt two boulders sit on either side of him and poke him. He wildly looked around, only to find no emerald-eyed savior and two rather large rocks. He gave an uncharacteristic sigh and leaned back into the couch.  
  
"Just wanted to tell you he wasn't at lunch," rock number one said.  
  
"What?" Draco sat up.  
  
"You asked us to tell you what he did at lunch, he wasn't there," rock number two answered.  
  
"How could he not be there?"  
  
The rocks just shrugged. "Damn."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
It was after dinner that night that Harry put part two of his plan into action. He saw all the looks that the blonde Slythern was giving him during dinner and thought it best to move ahead of schedule. He completely ignored all the sexual innuendoes that were flying around during his departure. Didn't want to get jumped by any brave souls tonight.  
  
He caught up with his Slythern angel in a deserted corridor. "Draco, wait up!" he called.  
  
Draco turned, completely surprised, he thought no one had noticed he was gone. "What do you want Potter?" he sneered, covering any emotions of surprise he might have had.  
  
"I just want to ask you something," Harry said as he stopped in front of the still sneering Slythern.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you like chocolate and strawberries?"  
  
Draco was so shocked at the question that he failed to hide the astonishment that he was feeling. He quickly covered it with, "what the hell kind of question is that?"  
  
"I think it is a very good question," responded Harry as he started backing Draco into the near by wall. "Do you like chocolate and strawberries?"  
  
Draco hit the wall. "I, I don't know," he stammered.  
  
"That's a shame." Harry was now as close as he could be to the scared wizard as he could be with out actually touching him.  
  
"How, exactly, is it a shame?" Draco asked as he licked his lips.  
  
"Because now you don't get to taste it." Harry bend forward so his lips were right next to his love's ear. "You will get back to me on whether you like chocolate and strawberries, won't you?" he whispered.  
  
Draco, unable to form any cohesive words, just nodded.  
  
"Good." Harry straightened out and took a step back. "Well, it was a pleasure talking to you again. Get back to me with that answer." He then turned on his heal and strode to the Gryffindor common room to announce his victory to his fellow partners in crime. 


	5. Potions

DISCLAIMER: The day I own Harry Potter is the day I find the cure for mortality.  
Draco was up half the night trying to figure out a way that he could gain control of the 'situation' between him and the Golden Boy of Gryffindor. He knew that if he didn't have a plan and try to stick to it, he would soon find himself at the mercy of the emerald-eyed beauty.  
  
The only problem was, most of his plan consisted of him giving into his lust.  
  
Around one in the morning, he decided that he was getting nowhere and told himself he could always revise his plan tomorrow.  
  
He then fell asleep and his subconscious told him what he really wanted.  
  
*^*^*^*^DREAM*^*^*^*^  
  
Draco woke up when he felt a weight settling on the end of his bed. He looked up and saw nothing. He tried to go back to sleep, but that idea was shot to hell when he felt a pair of warm lips brush against his cheek. His eyes flew open once more, only this time he saw a pair of glowing green eyes smiling back at him.  
  
There were no words exchanged.  
  
Lips met lips in blind passion. Tongues danced for control. Hands roamed freely. When the two lovers came up for air, they stared at each other for a second before enthusiastically returning to their previous tasks.  
  
"Too many clothes," Draco murmured. Delicate hands then proceeded to take care of the situation, kissing the skin that was revealed. When Draco finished his task, Harry took immense pleasure in returning the favor of depriving his love of his stifling clothes.  
  
Harry smiled as his tongue found a rather sensitive spot on Draco's stomach. He then continued to tease the blonde by taking a special interest in that particular area. Draco let out a moan that sent Harry moving south.  
  
Draco gasped as Harry took his very stiff member into his mouth. "Harry," he moaned. The Gryffindor just smiled and hummed. Draco was about to come when,  
  
He woke up.  
  
"Damn it!" the now frustrated Slythern yelled, waking up his dorm mates and not caring. He was now up and had a very noticeable problem. 'First things first,' he thought. He quickly made his way to the bathroom to take care of the first problem. All he had to think about to send him over the edge was the way Harry looked when he was on his broomstick.  
  
His second problem, getting back to sleep, was not so easy to take care of. He lay in a restless almost-sleep until it was time to get up for breakfast.  
  
The entire way to the Great Hall after he had resigned that he was going to get no more sleep, he was cursing under his breath and looking down right hot (he failed to pull his hair back in his current state of mind and his clothes looked slightly disheveled, giving him a I-just-got-out-of-bed- after-a-night-of-hot-sex look). He went quickly to his seat and failed to take notice of the world around him.  
  
When he did notice that there was, indeed, things going on around him, it was all because there was suddenly chocolate dipped strawberries sitting on his plate. He sat in shock for a second before he noticed there was a note along with the pleasant surprise.  
  
**So you can see if you like the taste.**  
  
He looked up at the Gryffindor table to see the person who sent the delectable surprise was currently looking as delectable was the food on his plate.  
  
Draco looked back at his plate and slowly, making sure that Harry saw him from the Gryffindor table, bit into one of the largest strawberries. Juice spilled down the corner of his mouth and his tongue darted out to catch it. Draco slowly made his way though the mouth-watering surprise, savoring each bite.  
  
Meanwhile, over at the Gryffindor table, Harry caught every second of the Slythern's act. He nearly came right there when he saw Draco's tongue flicker out to catch the strawberry juice. It took all of his control not to run over to Draco and take him right in front of everyone.  
  
Harry was broken out of his Draco staring when Ron, sitting beside him, elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"If I didn't stop you, you would have had to change your clothes," the redhead whispered.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Here's your schedule. Potions with Slytherns first."  
  
Harry inwardly smiled. 'This is going to be a good day.' "Ron, I'll meet you in Potions. I have to,"  
  
Ron understood. "Go. See you in hell."  
  
Harry patted his friend on the back and quickly made his exit to take care of his hopefully non-noticeable problem.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^  
  
When Harry walked into Potions just before the bell rang, there was one seat open beside Neville. Harry quickly sat down, knowing that he wouldn't be sitting there for long.  
  
"Don't get to comfortable in those seats," Snape said as he flew into the room. "I have devised a seating chart for the rest of the term." There was something resembling a smirk on his lips that scared even the Slythern's. "Longbottom and Patil. Up front so I can stop disaster before it happens."  
  
Both Neville and Pavarti looked at each other before heading towards their new seats. They were in shock that they weren't paired with any Slythern's.  
  
"Goyle and Parkinson. Crabbe and Bulstrode. Thomas and Finnegan. Granger and Weasley. Zabini and Brown." He paused right by the last table before sneering, "Malfoy and Potter."  
  
Harry walked to his new seat with a smile threatening to show itself. Draco slowly followed, but his expression was one of disbelieve. 'How am I supposed to resist him if I have to sit next to him for two hours?' Both knew it was only a matter of time before their hormones took control of the situation for them.  
  
For the next two hours, Draco felt like he was slowly being driven insane. Harry somehow always found a way to brush his hand against him. The soft touches, combined with Harry's intoxicating scent, was almost enough for Draco to completely lose control and take him right there and then.  
  
It wasn't until the bell was about to ring that Draco became a huge pile of goo on the floor on the Potion classroom, though. (Looking back, Draco was very pleased with himself that he had lasted so long.)  
  
Draco felt a pair of hands on his hips before he felt Harry's breath on his cheek. "So, do you like chocolate and strawberries?"  
  
All Draco could do was nod his head. He felt something being slipped inside his pocket just as the bell rang. The comforting hands left, as well as the warm breath.  
  
"See you later, Malfoy," Harry smirked.  
  
Draco stood still. He didn't move until Snape came over and asked him if he was all right.  
  
"I think I need to lie down," whispered Draco. Snape nodded and sent him back to his dormitory. Once there, Draco remembered the note in his pocket. He pulled it out and sat down hard when he read it.  
  
**Draco,  
  
Meet me after dinner in the hall leading to the Gryffindor Tower. I want to find out if you taste like you smell, like vanilla raspberry.  
  
H.P.** 


	6. Vanilla raspberry

DISCLAIMER: I am not the proud owner of Harry Potter. If I was, the sixth book would be out and the seventh one would be in your hands in a few months.  
  
To say that Draco Malfoy was a wreck would be putting it mildly. To say that he was a pile of nerves would be a more accurate assessment. He couldn't tell you what was discussed in the classes that he actually went to and he couldn't tell you what anyone told him that day. All he could think about was 'I want to find out if you taste like you smell, vanilla raspberry.'  
  
It was slowly driving Draco insane.  
  
So when dinner came, he slowly made his way to the Great Hall. He sat with his back to the Gryffindor table so he wouldn't be slowly tortured to death. Draco didn't know how much he ate or what he painstakingly shoved into his mouth, all he knew was that dinner went by way to fast.  
  
When he left the great hall, he hadn't even made it anywhere close to the Gryffindor Tower before he was ambushed and pushed into an empty classroom.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know if you would actually show and I couldn't take that chance," Harry whispered as he slowly pushed Draco against the back wall.  
  
"I was working on it."  
  
"Mmm, good." Harry suddenly lowered his lips so they just brushed against the partially stunned Slythern. He then pulled his head back up and looked Draco in his eyes.  
  
What he saw in those smokey orbs was enough to make him feel weak. But he couldn't falter, not at this stage. He was determined to win; he was determined to make the sexy man standing before him his. And he was a Gryffindor with Slythern qualities. Which meant he would get what he wanted, no matter what the cost.  
  
"Harry," whispered Draco, not quite trusting his voice.  
  
Harry smiled; this was going to be easier than he thought. "Yes?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Draco, just because."  
  
"I need to know."  
  
Harry leaned forward so his forehead was resting against Draco's. "You want to know why? Because you make a potion with so much emotion, because of the way you look at the world, because of the way you look when you are deep in thought, because of the way you strut around here like you own the place, when really inside you just want someone to notice it is really an act, and because I love you. I love the way you look when you are on top of the world, I love the way you can make my blood run, I love the way you look when you get frustrated about something, and I love the way your eyes show what you are too afraid to show the world. Is that enough for you?"  
  
Draco responded by giving into his dreams, giving into his lust, and giving into the love that Harry was ready to give him. Their lips meet with a fire that could burn less worthy souls. Days, months, years of unreleased passion meet with the hormones of two seventeen-year-old boys. Hands roamed over firmly muscled bodies. Soon, fingers were busy working the clasps that stood between them and desire.  
  
For the next few hours, lust was fulfilled many times over; both boys finding release several times. When their love was placated for the time, they gave each other a hungry kiss and promised to meet tomorrow.  
  
Draco went straight to his room and fell asleep almost immediately. This time, his dreams were not only his dreams, they were also his reality.  
  
Harry collected his thoughts for a second before heading down to the dungeons. He knocked on a door and was granted permission to enter.  
  
"I just thought you should know, it worked. He's mine," Harry told the soul occupant of the room.  
  
"Good. I was tired of hearing his whining this summer. Now the downside will be that I will have to listen to his ranting of how delectable you are."  
  
"Oh, come on Severus. You know you like it."  
  
"Between you and Draco,"  
  
"You have two people who would gladly give their lives for you. That you would protect like your sons, and that you love like they are your family."  
  
"Insolent brat."  
  
Harry laughed. "So, when are you going to tell me about your mysterious man?  
  
"When he decides to grace me with his presence."  
  
"Ah. Well, when ever that is, I want to be the first to know. But right now, I have to go announce the good news to my friends who are probably getting a little worried."  
  
"Go, tell your friends the good news. Are you going to announce this tomorrow over breakfast?"  
  
"I was planning on coming in and giving everyone a show. So make sure you're though eating before I get there."  
  
"Leave. I want to enjoy my last few moments of tranquility in silence."  
  
Harry smiled and left to go tell his friends the good news. Severus, on the other hand, stayed for a while before his mystery man came in and dragged him though several halls and up numerous stairs before arriving at their destination, where he was shown just what animal passion meant.  
The next day at breakfast, Draco was eating in solitude. It was not by his choice however, he was 'scaring the shit' out of everyone with his I-had- sex smile, or so he was told.  
  
When Harry walked in with an almost identical smile on his face, Draco's smile somehow grew. But when Harry purposefully started walking towards him, his smile faltered. 'What is he doing? Is he crazy?' was all that seemed to be running though his head.  
  
Harry stopped right behind his boyfriend. "Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
Draco nodded, confusion apparent on his face. 'He had better not tell me this was all some joke.' He soon found out that is was no joke, for as he started to walk out of the hall, he felt an arm block his path. He looked up at the owner of the arm and found desire showing in those emerald-eyes.  
  
Harry, before he lost his will, attached his lips to he delicious morsel standing before him. He was not disappointed as Draco returned the kiss with as much passion as he was getting.  
  
They broke apart to applause. But the were oblivious to it all. "I just had to make sure you still tasted like vanilla raspberries."  
  
"And do I?"  
  
"I don't know, I think I will have to check again." And check again he did. They only stopped their show when the Headmaster came down to congratulate them on their newfound relationship.  
^*^Later that night^*^  
  
"Harry, where exactly are we going?"  
  
"My room."  
  
"And why exactly are we taking all my things?"  
  
"Because you're moving in with me."  
  
Draco stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"  
  
Harry turned around to look at his new roommate. "You're not safe in the Slythern dorms. Dumbledore has been looking for a way to keep you safe all summer. When he saw that we were together, it was the perfect solution. Come on, we're almost there."  
  
They started walking again. When the came across a portrait of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slythern, Draco's jaw dropped open. "This is your room?"  
  
"Head Boy's quarters, why?"  
  
"I had a dream, and in the dream this was your room."  
  
"And why were you dreaming about my room?"  
  
Draco glared at the teasing Gryffindor. "You know perfectly well why I was dreaming about your room. Now, are we going to stand here like two idiots, or are we going in?"  
  
"Good evening Godric, Salazar."  
  
"Good evening Harry. And how is my favorite descendent doing today?" asked Godric.  
  
Ignoring Draco's dropped jaw, Harry answered, "Never better. Oh, by the way, this is Draco, my boyfriend. He is going to be living here with me this year."  
  
Salazar turned to his portrait companion. "I told you so. Now will you allow it?"  
  
Godric mumbled something and sat down in a chair that was behind him.  
  
"This is getting a little weird. In my dream, they were arguing about something that sounded an awfully lot like that." the blonde wizard said.  
  
"You dreamed about it huh? I told you that is wasn't inappropriate! But would you listen to me, nooooo. All high and mighty Godric Gryffindor listens to no man," Salazar complained in a very age inappropriate voice.  
  
"Alright, I was wrong, again. Don't have to go rubbing it in my face," Godric said as he sulked away.  
  
"Salazar, what are you two blithering about now?" asked a very perplexed Harry.  
  
"Albus was wanting to put Draco in here with Harry all summer. Godric here wouldn't allow it, something about how it was inappropriate. I responded with its not inappropriate for them, again, he wouldn't listen."  
  
"So you were right. Can we let it drop now and let them in?" Godric whined.  
  
"No password has been given. It would be,"  
  
"Vanilla raspberry," interrupted Harry. The portrait swung open while the two occupants still bickered about nothing.  
  
"Vanilla raspberry, now where have I heard that before?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry responded by attaching his lips to his boyfriend and dragging him to the bedroom where they spent the night letting their love get the better of them.  
  
Outside, Godric and Salazar continued to bicker about anything and nothing, oblivious to the world inside just as the occupants were oblivious to the world outside.  
Elsewhere in the castle, Severus and his mysterious lover were just laying in each other's company, happy for the time spent together.  
  
"What do you think of Harry and Draco?"  
  
"I wish them all the happiness that they can possess."  
  
"Do you think they can make it?"  
  
There was a pause. "If they can both survive the war, then I think that they will live together in happiness forever."  
  
"What are the chances that they will survive?"  
  
"You're just trying to be a pessimist tonight, aren't you Sev?"  
  
"I'm trying to be a realist."  
  
"Its not working."  
  
"Humor me."  
  
"If they hadn't gotten together, I would say that the chances of them surviving are slim. But since they now have something to hang onto, a reason to live, I think that Harry will do anything he can to protect Draco and Draco will do anything he can to protect Harry."  
  
"And you and that mutt will be doing everything you can to protect Harry as well I take it?"  
  
"Sirius will always try to make up for lost time. Me, I will try my hardest to protect Harry, Draco, and you."  
  
Severus was stunned into silence for a while. No one had ever said that they would try to protect him. And while he really didn't need the protection, he was grateful for what it meant. "I love you Remus."  
  
"I love you too." 


End file.
